A stands for Aria
by Lala-Pll-Time
Summary: Aria is A and shes working along side, Mona, Jenna, Toby and Lucas. Ezra doesn't know. The girls don't know. The parents don't know. And there are more secrets then ever! How long can the A-Team stay intact without Turning or Telling on each other.
1. A is for Aria

Hey Guys :)

I am Lala-Pll-Time and Im writing Some Pll fanfiction. It's Bascially about Aria and her being A. But don't worry the other girls will get losts of story line. Hope you enjoy Chapter one, A is for Aria

I don't know. Telling my parents bout us, Ezra, That's stupid! Aria and Ezra were having

yet another arugment about finally telling Aria's parents about there secret relationship

.

But Aria doesn't this A person want you too? Ezra asked. Oh um A? Don't worry about

Aria quickly replyed back. No one knows about Aria being "head A". Listen I will

call you later ok? Aria said getting reddy to leave Ezra's apartment. Fine. But were not

done talking about this Ezra said. Love you Aria called out practially out the door. Love

you too she herd Ezra call. Aria was acatlly headed for an A meeting with the rest of the

team. The reason Aria was A was quite simple…. Aria was a complete Psyco path. Well

I guess she had recoverd but well she was in Iceland. But she had some real problems.

The truth was she really hated Alison. Aria, Spencer, Emily, and Hanna were all great

friends before Alison had come along and turned into the crazy bitch squad leader. Which

Aria had a problem with and so did, Mona, Jenna, Toby and Lucas. So these five people

decided to start anonymously threating Alison and calling themselves A. but then Alison

found out about all of them so they had no choice but to kill her all five of them were

involed. Aria then deicided to blackmail her other friends clearly for the fun of it. She

liked threating her friends and coming up with master plans it was her favourite past time

I meen she did feel bad but Aria had issues she enjoyed doing this to the people she cared

about.

Aria arrived at Rosewood Grill and quickly krept into the basement where the A-team

would ocasinally meet up. I don't know what the hell im going to do! Aria herd Mona

shout to an argry Toby. Well figure it out! He shouted back. Jenna was just watching

them argue. Jenna was blind, thanks to Ali but she had eye surgerious and could see

again. Lucas was not there yet. What are you guys arguring about? Aria asked. This

moron thinks she got cought Toby said while pointing to Mona. What! Mona! How! Aria

asked. It's hanna! Mona said. Shes way to… intense. And shes totally putting the pieces

together to who really hit her with that car. I think she knows it was me Mona said. Ok

well we have to do something to get Hanna's mind off the whole car thing for a while

Aria said. What do you have in mind? Jenna piped up. Pass me the A phone Aria said and

Jenna got a old black berry phone from out of her purse and tossed it to Aria. And Aria

wrote an A text. I think it's time to outs Aria and Mr. Fitz. You help Aria's Mommy get

the message and your secrets are safe with me. For now. –A

Toby read the text from over Aria's shoulder. Good idea. But are you sure you want to

risk it? He said. Aria pressed sent and just said yes.

Spencer, Hanna and Emily were all studying at Spencer's house when all three of there

phones chimed at once. Great, A. What's the bitch want now? Hanna said not even

bothering to check her phone. Spencer then read aloud, I think it's time to outs Aria and

Mr. Fitz. You help Aria's Mommy get the message and your secrets are safe with me.

For now. –A

Hanna then grabbed her phone to read the same message. Oh no Emily said. What are we

going to do Spencer said.

So your sure this is going to work Jenna asked Aria. Yes. They will be so worried about

what to do about this that they will stop looking into the car stuff. They better be Mona

said. Then Aria's phone rang it was Spencer. Wow that was fast. Nice work Montgomery

Toby said. Aria awnserd her phone.

Hey, we need to talk to you spencer said

Yeah of course Aria replyed.

Come by my house ok? Spencer said.

On my way.

Bye.

Bye.

And Aria hung up. I have to go Aria said and strated walking out. Hey if you see lucas

tell him im looking for him Toby said. K. Aria replyed.

Aria pulled up in Spencer's drive way. She walked up too her door, knocked and walked

in to see the girls sitting at the kitchen table looking worried. What's wrong guys? Aria

asked. It's A Spencer replyed. God. Whats A done now, Aria said. Read this Hanna said

and gave Aria her phone. Aria read the text that she had sent and mentally laughed at how

well her plan had worked. Oh my- Aria began. Yeah I know Hanna interrupted. Guys.

You can't tell! Aria said. We know Aria. We would never do that to you Emily said.

Aria, we won't tell. But maybe it's time you do tell your parents about Fitz. Spencer said.

Great now Ezra and Spencer were on her case about telling her parents Aria thought to

her self. Aria? Spencer said when Aria didn't awnser her. Uh yah. Maybe. Listen I have

to go Aria said and left Spencer's house and headed straight for Ezra's.

She knocked on Ezra's green apartment door with 3B on it. Ezra opened the door. Hey

baby he said happy to see his girlfriend again. Ok. She said. Ok what? He asked. Let's

tell my parents. Aria said. What are you sure? Ezra asked. Yes. It's time. Aria said. So

Aria and Ezra drove to the Montgomery house in complete scilence but once they got

there Ezra looked at Aria and Aria looked at him. And then Ezra kissed Aria long and

hard. What was that for she asked. In case we don't get to do that for a while he said. I

love you Aria said. I love you too Ezra said. And they walked into Aria's house. Ezra?

What are you doing hear? Ella asked when she saw Aria and Ezra walk in the front door.

Mom can you get dad Aria said. Byron. Ella called. Yes Byron said as he walked into the

room. Whats going on here? Ella said. Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery… Im in love with Aria.

Ezra said. What! Byron said. I love him Aria said. Aria go upstairs Byron said. What?

No! Aria said. Aria! Byron said. Im not going anywhere Aria said. How dare you come

into my house and say these things! Byron shouted at Ezra. Maybe I should go Ezra said.

No Aria said. Yes! Ella said. I'll talk to you later Ezra said to Aria. And Aria kissed him

even though her parents were right there. Aria go to your room now! Byron said. Aria

quickly went upstairs not wanting to push her dad any further. She then called her friends

on a four way phone call. Although she was A she still talked to her friends.

Hey what's up? Hanna said.

I told my parents…. Aria said.

What! Emily said.

How did they take it? Spencer asked.

Well, They kicked Ezra out and im pretty sure im grounded for life. Aria said

Aria Im sorry. Emily said.

You had to tell them. Hanna said.

Yah I know . Aria said.

I gotta go but good luck Spencer said.

Thanks, bye Aria said.

Bye sorry again. Emily said,

Talk to you tommorw Bye, Hanna said.

Great. Now Aria had tons of problems to deal with but she decided to have a little fun so

she pulled out the old black berry, also known as the 'A phone' and wrote a text.

The truth always does come out. Who's next? It's only a matter of time biches. –A

Aria sent this to all the girls including her self.

I Hope you enjoyed this. Sorry if its short. I will try to make longer chapters in the future. Please Review it would mean so much to me. Good or Bad. P.S, sorry for any spelling mistakes.


	2. Being Grounded Can Be Ground Breaking

Sup guys! Enjoy chapter 2. This one is called, Being Grounded Can Lead To Something Ground Breaking.

Wait. Your dad said if you ever see Ezra again he will send to Iceland for 20 years.

Hanna said. Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer were having lunch at school and they were

talking about Byron's crazy new rules. Yup. Im basically screwed. Aria said. Im sorry.

Spencer said. Just then Jenna walked into the caf. Hey look. Emily said. It's jenna. Jenna

is such a freak Hanna said. Tell me about Spencer said. Aria stayed quiet. Jenna walked

over to there table. Can I talked to you Aria? Jenna asked when she reached the table. Uh

sure Aria said. Aria went over to Jenna by the lunch line. What the hell are you doing.

Aria said. Listen, are you sure Hanna has no leads on Mona? Jenna asked. I don't know

she hasn't said anything about it Aria said. Well Toby said that the car rental place told

him that a Hanna Marin was asking about cars that were rented out that night. Jenna told

Aria. Come on were meeting in the science room Jenna countined. I can't! The girls will

no something is up Aria said. What are you going to tell them about this conversation?

Jenna asked. Umm I will say you asked me to help you with the music for the drama play

again. Aria said. Fine but after school meet us at the coffee house back parking lot ok?

Jenna asked. Ok. Aria said and started walking back to the her table. What the hell did

Jenna want? Hanna said. She wanted me to help her on the drama play music again.

Werid. Aria said. Yeah that's really werid Spencer said. Then Aria saw Ezra for the first

time in a week. See you guys later she said practially running to him. They quickly went

inside his class room. Ezra im so glad you're here Aria began. Aria we have to end this.

Ezra said. Ezra! What are you talking about. Aria said. Your dad told me he would go to

police we could both get in a lot of trouble we have to end things atleast for now. Ezra

said. But Ezra- Im sorry Aria but just for now we have to stop seeing each other. Fine.

Aria said and left Ezra's class room in tears. Aria then bumped straight into Jason

dilaurents. Oh hey Aria Jason said. Hi Jason Aria said. Why are you crying he asked. No

reason. Aria people don't cry for no reason he said. Well remember when I said I was

seeing someone? We broke up Aria said. Really? Jason said with a sneaky smile. Don't

even think about Jason, we can never happen. Aria said. But Jason pulled her back and

kissed her fast and hard for about 7 seconds. What the hell Jason! Aria said backing away

from his lips. Well it's not cheating anymore and I've been wanting to do that for a while.

He said. I don't have time for this, good bye Jason. Aria said and walked back to lunch.

Aria got home from school right away because it's one of her fathers rules. Hi Aria.

Byron started to say. Relax dad I didn't talk to Ezra today. Aria said and went up the

stairs in a grumpy manner. Aria sat down on her bed and pulled out her cell to call Jenna

and tell her that she would not be able to meet them. Lucas awnserd Jenna's phone. Hey

where are you? Lucas said. Im grounded I can't come Aria told him. Aria this is

important we need you. Just sneak out he said. Fine I will try Aria said and hung up. It

was easy for Aria to sneak out but if her parents saw that she did they would assume the

worse and ground her even longer. But the A-Team needed her so she climbed out her

brothers window and got in her car to meet the Team. She arrived at the coffee house

back parking lot and stepped out to see Toby fighting with Mona as usual. Ok whats this

about Aria said. We are going to send Hanna a text telling her to stop looking into the car

stuff or we will tell the police about her mom stealing that money. Toby said. Ok good

idea Aria said pulling out the old black berry they used to send A texts. Here Aria said

tossing the phone at Toby. And Toby wrote the text just to Hanna. Stop looking for the

car that was ment to kill you. Or mommy's unauthorised loan will be on the front

page. –A There it's done. Toby said. And handed the phone back to Aria. Anything else?

She asked. Yes. We need to figure out what were doing next. Mona said. Yeah have the

girls spilled anymore secrets Jenna asked. No not recently Aria awnserd. Well try to find

some sort of dirt Toby said. I will work on Hanna. Lucas said. Ok I will work on Spencer.

Toby said. I will do my best Aria said. She then left the A-team to go back to be locked

away in her room problay intill she was 25.

The next day at school Hanna was acting werid. Hanna are you alright? Spencer asked as

she walked into First period. Yeah im fine Hanna said. The girls new about Hanna's

mom's secret but they didn't know about the car research (Aria did) so Hanna was not

going to show them the A text. Mr. Fitz then walked into the English class. The girls

looked at Aria but all she did was avoid eye contact with Fitz and her Friends. Good

morning class Ezra began. The class went by quickly to Aria's surprise and then she was

off to her Math class which non of the girls were in but Mona and Lucas were so she had

time to talk to them. Hey guys Aria said sitting next to Mona and Lucas. Find anything

Lucas asked. No it's only been like 12 hours since our meeting. Give me time Aria said.

Fine. He said. He did Hanna say anything to you guys about the A text Mona said

changing the subject. Nope, nothing Aria said. That meens the girls don't know about her

researching the car Lucas said. Yeah shes obviously Keeping it too her self. Mona said. I

wonder if she found something? Aria asked. What do you meen Lucas said. Well if shes

not telling us then something is deffitley up. Aria said. Ok I will talk to her after school

and see if she acts weird around me Mona said. Ok both Aria and Lucas agreed. Math

class eventuly ended and now it was lunch were Aria sat with her 3 friends. Hoping to try

and get some info. But then all four of the girls phones went off. Aria had the A phone

but they had a backup phone which Toby kept in his locker so it must have been him.

Poor little liars, clueless about one of your own? Hanna's hiding something from you.

What could it be? You didn't hear this from me. –A Danmit Toby! Aria thought this was

not there plan. Hanna? Emily asked. Hanna sighed. I have been hiding something guys.

What? Spencer asked. Well im looking in into the car that hit me on Mona's birthday and

A wants me too stop. Here look she said Showing them her phone with the threating text

Toby had sent last night. Hanna why didn't you tell us Aria said trying to act surprised

and a bit pissed just like Spencer and Emily. Because I didn't want this to lead to another

dead end trail to finding A. I just wanted to get an actual lead before I told you Hanna

said. Well have you found anything? Spencer asked. Well when I tried to ask the car

rental place who rented the car they said they couldn't give out information. So then I

went to the place and looked through files and there were no names I recognized… but

one. Hanna said. What name did you see Emily asked. Aria Montgomery. Hanna said.

Wait what! Aria said she had no idea Mona used her name when she got the car. But I

just figured A used your name Hanna said. Ugh! I am so sick of A trying to pin us ageist

each other! Spencer said. This is un beilevble Aria said. She didn't have to act mad she

was mad. Just forget about ok? Hanna said to mostly Aria.

The school day was over and Aria was going to go scream at Mona for using her name

she didn't even care that she was supposed to go straight home she went straight for the

library and told the A-team to meet there. Toby and Jenna showed up first. What this

about Jenna asked. Mona used my name when she rented the car and Hanna knows! Aria

said. Wait, What! Jenna. No Aria, Mona didn't use your name I did Lucas said coming up

to the group. What! Why the hell would you do that Toby said. Guys, think about it, if

Hanna saw Mona's name then she would know Mona was A but if she saw Aria's name

then she would just assume that A used her name it's perfect. Lucas said. Lucas, that was

risky. It's better if they know Mona is A then if they knew I was A. Aria said. Yah that

was very dangerous Jenna said. I know but it's better this way Lucas said. Then Mona

joined the group. What's wrong she asked. Lucas switched the names for the car. Toby

said. Oh whose name is it now? Mona asked. Mine. Aria said. That's genius! Mona said.

Yah yah yah. You're plan worked. But seriously don't do that again Lucas. Aria said. But

just to make sure Im sending a text Aria said. She pulled out the A phone and sent a ext

to Hanna. Are you done snooping around cars yet? You better be, your maybe the next

time one of you get hit it will be more then a broken leg. –A Good that will freak her

out enough Toby said. Yeah it should do for now. Jenna said. Hey you know Halloween

is coming up. Why don't we plan something that will keep them off our backs for a while

Lucas said. I love Halloween Mona said. This one is deffiltley going to be a good one

Aria said.


	3. Trick or Treat

Hello. Well here's chapter 3. enjoy. This chapter is called,

Trick or Treat.

The Halloween party at Nole Kahn's house should be a great opportunity to do some serious A damage Jenna began well sitting down at a desk in a empty science room with Aria and Toby. Ok so what's the plan? Aria said. And then Lucas and Mona walked in. Lets get started Jenna and Toby said… At the beginning of the night. We are going to send all four of you a text saying something about one of you leaving in a body bag. Then Aria, your going to disappear for a while and we will send them another text saying you're the target. They will be looking for you for a while but then we will drug Emily and get her out of the picture for a while too. Hanna and Spencer will then think we have you both and they will countine looking for you. Then we will make sure they find Emily half drugged and send them a text about how we only needed to get rid of Aria. And then they will spend the whole night looking for you but you will never return to the party. We will send them one last text telling them that your dead and it's all Spencers fault. And then you will return 2 days later and say you don't remember anything Toby Said with help from Jenna. Wait why are we saying it's Spencer's fault? Mona asked, So we can get them to turn on each other. If Emily and Hanna stop trusting Spencer that would be great Jenna said. Ok well it sounds good enough but where am I hiding for 2 days? Aria said. Just hide in Philidalpia. Jenna said. What about my parents. Aria said. Hey your either in or out Lucas said. Ok ok I will figure out something too tell them. Now I have to go Im studying with the girls Aria said. Ok make sure you don't say anything to the girls Lucas said. Relax, I won't Aria said and left.

Hey guys! Aria cheerfully said as she walked in Hanna's house and saw her 3 friends sitting down with there text books opened. Hey Aria. Emily said. Good. Now that our here we can talk about the Halloween party Hanna said. Oh yeah, what are you guys going as? Spencer asked. Marilyn Monroe. Hanna said. Barbarella. Emily said. Daisy from the Great Gatsby. Aria said. What about you Spence? Hanna asked. An actress from the 40s Spencer said. Too bad the party is at Nole's. Emily said. Yeah Nole is a creep Aria said. He does throw a good party though Hanna said. Is Caleb coming? Aria asked Hanna. Yup I finally convinced him Hanna said. Good so it looks like we will all be there Aria said. Hopfully A won't be. Spencer said. Ugh. If A decides to crash this party Im going to be pissed. Hanna said. Lets keep studying Aria said changing the subject.

Hey girls. You excited for my party. Nole Kahn said as he walked past the girls in the hall way. Cant wait Hanna said sacastily. Well be prepared to be scared Nole said and walked away. Hey we forgot to ask you. How are things with Ezra? Spencer asked Aria as she opened her locker. Can we not talk about it Aria said. Come on. You can tell us Emily said. We broke up. Aria said and started walking. Wait. Wait. You dumped Mr. Fitz cause your parents? Hanna said. No, Mr. Fitz dumped ME cause of my parents threating to send us BOTH to jail. Aria said. Im sorry Aria. Emily said. Wait your parents were going to send you to jail Spencer asked. Yeah my parents are insane like that. Aria said. Well maybe its for the best Hanna said. Yah, maybe Aria said. You don't seem upset about it Emily said. Well that's because im not. Aria said. You were dating for almost 2 years how can you not be upset Spencer said. I don't know im just not ok? Aria said. Fine the girls all said. Aria then went ahead of the 3 girls and Hanna, spencer and Emily all whisperd 'denial' behind Aria's back.

It was finally time for the Halloween party and Aria was supposed to meet her friends at Spencers house to get ready but she had to meet the A-Team first. Aria quickly went over to Toby's house and knocked on the door. Mona awnserd. Hey. Come on quickly. Mona said and pulled Aria in. Ok so whats going to happen again Aria asked as Jenna passed some pills to Toby. Ok so, We will send them the text at 9:55. then at 10:30 you have to go in Nole's room and wait intill Jenna or Mona opens the window so you can climb out and then drive to phily with Lucas. The rest we will take care of. Toby said. Wait. What if I can't get away at 10:30 and what if Nole or other people are in his bedroom. Aria said. Im sure you can find away to sneak off at 10:30 and if people are in Nole's room then just find a way to get rid of them Jenna said. Wow, Why didn't I think of that thanks Jenna. Aria said sacastily. Oh just go with it. If theres really a problem then text us ok? Jenna said. Fine Aria said and left to go meet her friends.

Whoa this party is awesome! Hanna said as they walked into the party. Yeah its really cool Emily said. Aria checked the time. 9:54 just one more minute. And then all four of there phones went off. I love a good party. But someone leaving in a body bag always makes it more intresting. By the end of the night there will be one less liar. –A The girls read the text. Oh my god. Emily said. Ok guys don't worry we just have to stick together and A cant get us. Spencer said. A talking about body bags makes me really scared Aria said. Maybe we should leave Hanna said. No! Guys we can't let A ruin a party for us. We will just be careful. Aria said. Ok your right. Besides A is problay messing with us Spencer said. It was now 10:02. 28 More minutes intill Aria would have to find an excuse to leave. Hanna pulled out a flask and started drinking. Will you take it easy Spencer said. While Spencer and Emily were trying to get Hanna not to drink so much. Jason came up to Aria. Hey Aria. He said. Jason go away. Aria said. Come on baby why don't we have some fun. Jason said. Let me think about… hmmm NO. Aria said. Your so in love with me. Jason said. Your so a stupid little boy. Aria said. A stupid little boy that you love. Jason said. Im not talking to anymore. And then just like last time when Aria tried to walk away Jason pulled her in and kissed her long and hard and this time Aria didn't pull away she kissed him back just as hard. And Em, Spence and Hanna all saw. Then Aria had a genius idea she pulled up from her and jasons kiss and looked into his eyes. And whisperd to him, 'meet me in Nole's room at 10:30' and then she walked back to her friends. OMG! Your into Jason! Hanna said. Im not into him. I just don't hate him. Aria said. Denial spencer said to Emily and Hanna. What do you meen denial? Aria said. Your in denial from Fitz so your telling yourself your into Jason. Ok first off, you guys need to call him Ezra. Second, im not into Jason. Aria said. Not yet Emily said. Guys, don't you have bigger problems then me and Jason, like Hannas drinking or something Aria said. Hey it's a party I want to have some fun Hanna said. Well be careful Spencer said. I will. Hanna told her. Hey it's Toby! I will be right back Spenceer said and went off to Toby. It was now 10:20. 10 more minutes. Aria was going to tell her friends that she was just going to talk to Jason in Noles room for a quick minute but really she was going to ask Jason to get her a drink and then sneak out the window and when Jason came back and saw she was gone he would problay tell the girls. And then Aria's heart sank as she saw Ezra Fitz walk in the door. Aria whats he doing here Emily asked. Aria didn't awnser for a minute as she just looked into Ezra's eyes. Then spencer came over. Aria? Spencer asked. One second. Aria said and walked over to Ezra. What are you doing here Ezra she said. Aria, Im so sorry. I should have never left you. I love you. He said. Ezra you hurt me Aria said. I know but im sorry. Arias phone chimed it was a text from Toby he said it was 10:28. you have to get to Nole's bedroom. I have to go Aria said. And walked away from Ezra. Guys can I just be alone for a minute she told her friends. Ok but be careful. Spencer said. I will Aria said and headed for the bedroom. When she opened the door she saw Jason sitting on the bed with a sexy smile. Hey baby he said. Hi Jason Aria said. Jason kissed Aria. Wait Aria said. Can you get me a drink? Aria asked. Sure baby Jason said. And left. It was 10:31 and Aria quickly headed for the window which alreddy had a rope on it for her to climb out on. But then the door opened and it was Ezra. Aria what are you doing? Ezra asked as he saw Aria half out of a window. Ezra! Your going to ruin everything! Aria said. What are you talking about? He asked. Come on! You already saw me leaving so now you have to come with. Aria said. Wait but Aria. Ezra began to say. Ezra if you love me then you will do this with me. Come on please. Aria said. Ok Ezra said very confused and stared climbing out the window with Aria. Aria knew Lucas would not like Ezra coming with so she told Ezra we would take his car and they got in. Aria tell me whats going on now. Ezra said. Ok well im blackmailing my friends with Toby, Jenna, Lucas and Mona and we call ourselves A and now im leaving rosewood for 2 days to try and convince my friends that im dead and its all Spencers fault. Aria said really really really quickly. Ezra didn't say anything for awhile. And finally he said. Why? I don't even know anymore Aria sighed. I meen I guess its caused im kinda involed in Alison's death. What? Ezra said. Listen Ezra, I know you think im crazy but please don't tell. Aria said now looking like she was going to cry. Let me help you Ezra said. Ezra im not totally phsyco I don't need help Aria began saying. No Ezra said let me be apart of this A team with you.

TOO BE COUNTINED….


	4. Hide and Seek and Death

HEY GUYS :) Ok so this is chapter 4. oh and please Review the chapters it means a lot too me thanks. And of you have any suggestions that would be great. This chapter is called, Hide and Seek and Death, p.s there is some blood and dying and stuff like that in this chapter so just letting you know it's a bit more gross.

What do you meen Aria is gone! Hanna said to Jason. Listen we were in Nole's room and I left to get her a drink and when I came back she was gone. Jason said. She still not awnsering her phone! spencer said. And then all three girls got a text that said, She deservers to die. She's not who she says she is. Im going to kill Aria Montgomery and it's all Spencer's fault. –A Spencer? Emily asked. I have no idea what A is talking about but we have to find Aria now! Spencer said. Why did A say it was your fault? Hanna asked Spencer. I have no idea! But we have to find her before shes dead! Spencer said. Ok, ok lets go look around Emily said.

What do you mean she never found you! Toby yelled at Lucas. I don't know she never came but shes gone. Lucas said. God! She problay got cold feet. I swear shes going to mess this up for us, she is always caring about the girls. Toby said. We should have just killed her along with Alison. Lucas said. She had a big part in killing that bitch. Toby said. I know but what about now? Lucas said. What about now? Toby asked. Well it's not like she gives us any info that we can't get our selfs and eventully she going to end up cracking and telling the girls. Lucas said. Are you suggesting we kill her? Toby said. Toby, this is getting really serious, if they catch us we will go to jail for life. and the best way of them finding out is through Aria. It might be best. Lucas said. Maybe shes a threat. But if Aria dies then the girls will go to the police with this A thing for sure. We have too be smart Toby said. I think she should die Lucas said firmly. Well I think she should live Toby also said firmly. Toby look at what she pulled tonight, for all we know shes still in there! Shes not worth it anymore Lucas said. We are not killing another teenage girl just because there not worth it anymore. Toby said. Fine. But I will. Lucas said. Lucas No! Toby said. Im going to kill her tonight! Lucas said as he got into his car and quickly drove off. Damn it lucas! Toby yelled as he ran inside to fine Mona or Jenna.

Aria!? Spencer called as she walked through Nole Kahn's basement. Shes not here! Hanna said. Hey guys, Jenna said devilishly as she walked over to the girls. Have you seen Aria? Emily asked Jenna. No, but she's problay out sleeping with teachers and other 25 year old men. You know how she is. Jenna said devilishly. Shut up! Emily said. Yeah shouldn't you be out sleeping with police officers and your own brother! Hanna said. Step brother. Jenna corrected. If you see Aria let us know. Spencer said and walked away.

Mona where is Aria! Toby said as he came up to Mona. With Lucas I think. Mona said. No she never went to Lucas but she's gone and now Lucas is after her wanting to kill her. Toby filled her in. Wait. Lucas wants to kill her? Why! Mona said. I don't know, he thinks she not worth keeping alive anymore. Toby told her. He's insane! Mona said. I know we have to find them. Toby said. Ok lets go look at where she was supposed to go in Phily. Mona said. Ok let me just go tell Spencer I have to go. Toby said. She won't let you leave. Mona said. What do you mean. Toby said. Her best friend disappeared. Theres no way in hell, shes going to let her boyfriend leave too. Mona told Toby. Ok well new part of the plan im disappearing too, come on lets go Toby said and started walking to Mona's car. Hey we should send another text to the girls Mona said. Ok good idea. Toby said and pulled out the A phone and typed, You can seek all you want but Aria's not hiding, well her body is, I guess. –A

What if we don't find her! Emily said to her 2 friends. Come on we will go look around town Spencer said and the girls got into Spencers car. And then there phones went off and they read the text aloud. Oh my god. Emily said. What if Aria is dead? Hanna said. No! we can't think like that. Spencer said. Intill we see her dead body we have to believe shes still ok. Emily said. Great job staying positive Em, hanna said sarcastily . Guys come on lets go. Then just Spencer got a text that said, School –Aria Guys look! Spencer said showing the text to Hanna and Emily. That's not Aria's number Emily said. What if it's a trap? Hanna said. At this point we have nothing else to go off of. I think we should go. Spencer said. Ok lets hurry Emily said and they all got into the car and headed for Rosewood High.

Look toby! I got a text that just says, School – Aria. Mona said to Toby. Ok lets head back to School then. Toby said.

Lucas was driving in his car looking around town quickly before he headed to phily when he too got the same text supposedly form Aria.

Jenna was at the party making out with Nole when she got the text as well. I have too go she told Nole. Come on baby Nole moaned in between there kisses. Im sorry Jenna said and left.

Spencer, Emily, and Hanna all arrived at the school and quickly went in calling out Aria. Where is she. Emily said. She has too be here. Spencer said. Or her body Hanna said. Hanna! Emily shouted. Im sorry. Hanna said. Keep looking! Spencer said. Then Hanna ran straight into Lucas who was holding a gun. Lucas? Hanna aksed slowly. What are you girls doing here Lucas said. Looking for Aria. Hanna said. Well you need to leave. Lucas said as he started to raise the gun. Are, Are you A? Hanna said. Lucas didn't awnser he just kept the gun up. Then Toby and Mona walked in. Lucas! Put the gun down Toby said. Toby? Spencer said. Lucas! Drop the gun Toby said angrily. Come on Toby! You know it's best for everyone if she dies. Lucas said. Where is she. Hanna said firmly to only Lucas. She has you fooled. Lucas said. Lucas! Enough! Toby snapped. And then in came Jenna. Whats going on? Jenna asked. What are you doing here. Emily asked jenna. I got this text. Jenna said as she showed Emily, Spencer and Hanna the text. We got that too Mona said. Yeah me too Lucas said. Ok why would Aria text the killer! Spencer said to Lucas. Why would she text the blind bitch Hanna said. We need to find her Emily said. NO! I need to find her. Lucas said. Lucas how could you! Hanna said. And then Toby punched Lucas right in the face and grabbed the gun. Lucas got up quickly and fought back with Toby for the gun, they wrested each other for a minute and then Toby accidently shot the gun right at Lucas's chest. The girls gasped and Toby droped the gun and called 911. Lucas! Hanna shouted. Hanna! Remember what he wanted to do with that gun Emily said. We should leave now Jenna said. What about Aria. Spencer said. Lucas then grabbed the gun and slowly got up with a bleeding chest and started to run, well jog, down the hallway. Spencer, Emily and Hanna follwed him.

Hey did you hear that. Aria said to Ezra in his English classroom. Yeah that was a gun shot! Ezra said. Oh my God. I hope the girls are ok. Aria said. I thought you didn't care about them. Ezra said. I care. I do. But that doesn't stop me from doing what I have to do. I killed Alison which meens I have to be on this A-team Aria said. And I love you which is why I have to be on this A- team Ezra said. Don't you think im totally insane? Aria said. Aria let me do this with you. Ezra said. Like I said before, If your sure but we cant tell the rest of the team and you have to be prepared for stuff like Gun shooting. Aria said. I want to Ezra said. Ok, then were A, together. Aria said. Good Ezra said. Ok now quickly you go out the window and I will pretend to be passed out in here intill they find me Aria said. Ok, I love you Ezra said. I Love you too. Aria said. Ezra then went out the window and Aria droped to the floor and closed her eyes.

Lucas! Get back here! Hanna shouted as she and Emily and Spencer was following his trail of blood to Mr. Fitz's English class. She has to die! Lucas mangened to say. He opened the English class door and Spencer, Hanna and Emily caught up with him to see Aria lying on the floor looking either dead or passed out. Spencer and Emily fell to her sides and tried to wake up Aria up. They all herd police sirens now and Hanna looked at lucas and begged him not to do anything. Please Lucas don't do this! Hanna shouted in tears to a very bloddy Lucas holding a gun still . I have to he managed to whisper and pointed the gun to Aria and shot her Stomach. Aria imeadinly opened her eyes and screamed a bit as blood started to pour out of her. Aria! Spencer, Hanna and Emily all yelled just when Lucas dropped dead and 2 police offericers broke into the room.


	5. The Hospital Break In

HEY GUYS! OK SO PLEASE REVIEW MY CHAPTERS, GOOD OR BAD REVIEWS. AND SORRY THE BLOOD AND STUFF IN THE LAST CHAPTER I DON'T THINK THERE WILL BE ANY OF THAT IN THEESE CHAPTER BUT THERE WILL BE A FIGHT SCENCE (I THINK) AND SORRY BUT I MIGHT TAKE A WHILE TO UP LOAD CHAPTERS BECAUSE SCHOOL IS KILLING ME! THIS CHAPTER IS CALLED

The Hospital Break In

48 hours after Halloween

Hanna was home lying on her bed in the same position she as been in for the past 2 days. Lucas was dead and his funeral was next week but she wasn't going to go considering he's the reason Aria is now in the hospital. Lucas had shot her right in the stomach and she had to have surgery but thankfully she survived. Spencer then texted her she read Spencer's text that said they were finally allowed to visit Aria. Hanna replied that she would be at the hospital in 20 minutes and she started getting ready.

Spencer was outside the hospital and she decided to wait for Hanna and Emily before she went in. And then she saw Ezra Fitz, her English teacher and Aria's ex- boyfriend pull in to the hospital. Spencer doesn't know that they got back together on Halloween. She called out, Mr. Fitz, as he walked past her. Oh, hi Spencer, have you seen Aria yet? Ezra asked. No im waiting for Hanna and Emily. What are you doing here didn't you guys, you know end things. Spencer said So she did tell you guys about us? Ezra said. Yeah she told us Spencer answered. Well together or not, I need to see her Ezra said and walked in the hospital.

Hanna and Emily then arrived at the hospital at the same time. Hey Spence, Emily said. Hey guys, Spencer said. Lets go, Hanna said and started going in the hospital. Wait! Spencer said. What? Emily asked. Ezra's in there, give them a minute. Spencer said. Wait, Mr. Fitz is here? Didn't they breakup. Hanna said. Call him Ezra, and he said broken up or not he needed to see her. Spencer said. You sound like Aria. Emily said. Yeah, since when did WE agree to call him Ezra. Hanna said. Guys it will be so much less awkward if we just say Ezra. Ok? Spencer said. Fine with me. Emily said. Whatever. Hanna said. So you think there back together? Emily asked. It's Aria and Ezra, of course there back together. Spencer said. But what about when she totally sucking on Jason's face. Hanna said. Aria will always love Ezra. Spencer said. Her and Jason diffidently have something though and at least she's allowed to date Jason. Emily said. Jason is still 3 years older then us, Aria really has a thing for older men. Hanna said. Hanna stop. Spencer said. What? I'm just saying. Hanna said. So, uh have y-you herd a-any news about L-Lucas' uh funeral? Emily asked to Hanna very shaky. Uh, no, not really. Hanna said. Don't talk about Lucas. Spencer said. Why would he want to kill Aria? Hanna said. Hanna, don't talk- Emily began to say . No! seriously! I want to know why he wanted to kill her Hanna said. We'll ask her, ok. Spencer said. Fine. Hanna said.

I'm so sorry. Ezra said to Aria on her hospital bed. Ezra stop blaming yourself, it was my dumb ass plan. Aria said. Aria I could have stopped you. No Ezra, I was going to go through with the plan no matter what, theres really nothing you could have done. Aria siad I love you so much. Ezra said. I love you too, Aria said. I saw Spencer out there. Ezra said. There problay waiting for you to leave before they come in Aria said. Can you see them after all that's happen. Ezra said. Of course, there my best friends. Aria said. If there your best friends why do you do this A crap? Ezra said. Ezra, I was totally crazy last year and I couldn't stand Alison anymore, I killed her. I have to be on the A-team. Aria said slowly. With me. Ezra said. Ezra are you sure about this. Aria said. It's the only way I can keep you safe. Ezra said. You don't know what your getting yourself into. Aria said. I can handle anything as long as I'm with you. Ezra said. Ok. Aria said. You should go so the girls can come in Aria said. Ok, I will come back later. Love you. Ezra said. Love you too. Aria said.

Ezra left the hospital passing Spencer, Emily and Hanna on the way out but not saying a word. He's gone. Let's go inside now. Emily said. Ok Spencer said. The three girls then went into the hospital. They entered Aria's hospital room. Hey guys. Aria said as cheerfully and 'even though I got shot 48 hours ago I'm totally fine' voice. How are you? Emily said. Better Aria awnserd. Really? Spencer asked. Yeah seriously guys, im ok. Aria insisted. So what happen Halloween night? Hanna got right into the point. Well I got shot, if that's what you meen. Aria said. No, I meen like why did…. You know…. Lucas wanna k-kill you. Hanna said. How am I supposed to know? Aria asked. Hanan! Emily said. Guys I don't care what you say, im going to figure out why Lucas did what he did. Hanna said. You can try and figure it out all you want. But please don't talk about around me. Aria said. Fine hanna said. The 4 girls then talked about everything that happen Halloween night and were trying to figure out what it ment. Aria played dumb as usual. Intill eventually the girls left the hospital and told Aria they would come back tomorrow.

It was midnight and Aria was asleep in her hospital bed when she woke up and herd knocking on her window. She got up and looked out the window to see Toby, Mona and Jenna climbing up on a ladder to the hospital window. Aria opened the window and started walking back to her bed. What the hell are you guys doing here. Aria said. Lucas was going to kill you! Mona said. Yeah I know! Aria said. Aria he wanted to shut you up just like Alison. Jenna said. But he's dead now so it doesn't matter. Aria said. Do you remember when we killed Alison Toby said. I try not to. Aria sighed. It was Lucas's idea. Toby continued. But we all killed her Mona said. Well mostly Aria Jenna said. Jenna WE all killed her! Toby said. No. Jenna's right, I had the biggest role. Aria admitted. We ALL killed her. Mona said. Aria, you will never tell Spencer, Emily and Hanna ANYTHING about any of this. Right? Toby said. Of course not! If they knew I was A then they would also know I killed Alison. They would hate me forever. Aria said. Good, you can never tell. Toby said. Guys, if you don't mind I would like to get some sleep Aria said. You can't sleep! We have A planning to do! Jenna said. Jenna pulled out the A phone and wrote a text to the girls. If you want something done right then do it yourself. Guess Lucas couldn't handle doing my dirty work. Maybe next time I will do the job right. –A Jenna then sent it to all the girls including Aria just incase the other girls looked at her phone. Good idea. Mona said. So what's next? Aria asked. For now lets just keep sending texts. Toby said. Jenna, you should keep the A phone for awhile considering Spence, Em and Han will be here 24/7. Aria said. Ok. Jenna responded.

Spencer woke up from here deep sleep when she herd her phone buzz, she read the text. Shit. She thought to herself.

Hanna woke up too the minute her iphone buzzed on the side of her bed she read the text. Damn A is going to pay for his effing crap. She thought to herself.

Emily also woke up from her buzzing phone to read an A text that she would rather not read. Oh-no. she thought to herself.

Jenna quickly typed another text into the A phone and put it back in her bag. What did you just send? Aria asked. Nothing, I wasn't sending anything just double checking that the number was blocked. Jenna said. Well we should problay go now. Toby said. Oh and get well soon Mona said. Thanks. Aria said. See you later. Toby said. Bye. Mona said. Toby, Jenna and Mona then all left out the window but one thing that left with Jenna was a secret.

Ezra was in his apartment half asleep well watching old 70s movies. When his buzzed and he read a text that said, You may have the rest of the team fooled but I know everything! You want to be apart of this? Well you can't! If you say anything I will kill you. –A Ezra read the text twice just to make sure he read it right the first time. He couldn't believe that someone on the A-team found out about him wanting to work with Aria on the A-team. He then mentally thought to himself, Toby, Mona or Jenna? Who could have figured it out?

The next day at school, Spencer, Hanna and Emily all sat down at there lunch table. Did you guys get that text last night? Hanna said. Yeah. Emily said. At least now we know why Lucas did what he did. Spencer said. We do? Hanna said. Yes. A made him do it! Spencer said. A can get to ANYONE. Emily said. What do you think A had on him? Spencer said. What if he was A? Hanna said. What? Emily asked. Well think about it, saying that they made Lucas do it, is a pretty good cover up for Lucas actually being on the A-team. Hanna said. So we think it's a team? Emily asked. Well obvislouy! Theres no way only one person is doing this. Hanna said. How many people do you think there are. Spencer said. At least 3, I would guess. Hanna said. Don't they have to get a new member now that Lucas is dead Emily said. Wait. We don't know if Lucas was apart of this. Spencer said. But he problay was right? Emily said. Wait! Hanna Lucas's family is having the wake thing at Lucas's house right. Yeah but its going to be small and quick. It's so you can say a few words about him in the place where he grew up Hanna said. We have to go! Spencer said. Why? Emily asked. So we can look around and see if there are any clues about A. Spencer said. What if he wasn't part of the A thing, Hanna said. Either way A still blackmailed him there has to be something A related around his room or something. Spencer said. That's a good idea Emily said. Im in. Hanna said. Perfect! We will let Aria know later today. Spencer said. Didn't Aria not want us to talk about Lucas stuff in front of her Hanna said. That's true. We won't say anything about looking but if we find something then we tell her for sure. Agreed? Spencer said. Yup Emily said. Agreed. Hanna said.


End file.
